Ghostly Love
by MagicalHarmonyJenn333
Summary: Info is in the first chapter. Please read it there. Please review.
1. Info chapter

Part One - background information

Bella Swan (Buell) - age 24

Ryan Buell - age 30

Katrina Weidman - age 30

Sergey - age 29

Elfie - age 28

Josh - age 32

Heather - age 27

Michelle (vampire medium) - 43

Lorraine Warren (demonologist) - 89

Chip Coffey (Medium/Physic) - 61

Storyline:

In New Moon, Bella was left by her now ex boyfriend Edward Cullen, but instead of becoming numb and zombielike person, she moves on with her life and graduates from Forks High with good grades to come in at Penn State, there she meets peoples who been through the same like herself, with ghosts, love etc. All Humans. What will happened next?

So this is my new story, it may seem be abit messy or not into what it will be about but that is the good thing, for it will be abit different and abit darker aswell in some aspects. I hope you will like it this new story.

Please Review of your thoughts and feelings, and be kind no bashings or horrible words.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1 - Story begins...

*******Ryan's POV********

I got a distressing call of my childhood friend, Bella Swan. I met back when i was 14 almost 15, herself being 8 almost 9, and we were friends in a instant even if it took us weeks to become such, as we both been bullied and had low self-esteem, she was also the first outsider of my family to know of my childhood demon thing i have seen still to this day. She had some really bad things happening both to her personally but also in her late father's house that really scared her out of her mind aswell had hurt her. I told her I would finally tell the team about her and what was going on, she told me she would send me a long email of the details of what had happene to her more there than she could in the phone. I agreed as i knew how hard it was like for myself to get all the details mouthly then written out. So while i was waiting that, I went to our PRS HQ's place at Penn State, with Bella in my mind still. I couldn't believe she was now 24 and was still single after all these years after her bastard of ex had cruelly hurt and left her to die in the woods behind her late father's house.

*****Bella's POV******

I came off the phone and wrote the longest email to Ryan, and had him in my thoughts as I wrote, last few years i had begun to fall in love with him but I didnt know if he had anyone in his life as his wife or girlfriend. I hope he hadn't for I really wanted him to be my boyfriend and one day my husband. I knew he was bisexual of course, had known since the day we told each others story.

******Ryan's POV*******

I arrived the HQ's, had sent a text of a meeting with everyone that was in our secluded group of paranormal investigators. Katrina, Heather, Serge, Josh aswell Michelle was there at the meeting, they all look up as i came into the room. I said

"Hi guys thanks for coming so quickly though." Heather said

"You wanted us to come quickly due to a new off record case had come up, so whats going on Ry?" Serge could see the some sadness and pain I had in my eyes, so he said

"Is it about this girl you have been a friend to since little boy, Ry?" (He was only one who knew about Bella, as I had a nightmare of the demon i had in my childhood home and she had been in it, that was 2 years ago, and he knew my feelings for her has never changed) I sighed and nod silently, as my computer pinged loudly and I read it through and swore like a sailor, as everyone either looked shocked or jumped when i did so, Serge came around and read over my shoulder.

He too was shocked of the things she told me that had happened to her, and he also saw the ending of her email, which caused him to smile slightly and hold a hand onto my shoulder. She had written "With love of my heart to you, Ry; Bella S. " and that made me smile then i frowned and sighed and showed the team of the new case aswell a newest picture of the girl.

Elifie said

"So who is she to you Ry and why did you swear like you did before?" And I sighed again and told them of how we two had met and how she was the first one to know about my bisexuality and my childhood demon and how she took it and then her own story of the paranormal and how her mother never liked it when she told her about the attacks etc. They all were shocked to know this about her. Sergey said

"What about her boyfriend you told me of before when i found you sweating of that nightmare you had?" I growled lowly in his throat as I said:

"He is not there anymore in her life, due to things that he did and said to her, Serge. It is horrible what he did to her, but she can tell you herself, when we meet her later on today." They all nodded and took off to pack and I went with Serge to our principal for permission to go onto another mission aswell that was an off-case situation, and he understood and let us go on to this and come back in 2 weeks time for the exams, and he also told me to give these envelope to this Bella Swan person he didnt know I knew her so I agreed to take them to her for him. Then we left and met up by our cars to go off to Forks which would take us 3 days driving to get there.

* * *

So how was that as first chapter of my new story? Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2 - Arriving at Bella's and some of her story...

******Ryan's POV******Three days later*****

Three days later, we arrived Bella's house, when we got out, I was on the ground with a girl that had scars on face and arms over himself, crying. Ryan hugged the girl back then he helped her up and held her around her waist, then he said

"Bella, meet my PRS team, Heather, Katrina, Josh, Serge, Eilfie and this is Michelle our own vampire medium. Team, meet my oldest friend (and love whispering in her ear, making bella look at him with surprised happiness) and fellow ghost seeing person, Bella Swan." Bella smiled shyly with a slight blush on her cheeks, said

"Hi guys, welcome to Forks" She hugged me around my middle tightly, as I looked down at the girl who had been my friend for over 20 years now. Serge could see that she shared my feelings and smiled abit back at her, as he took his hand out said

"Nice to meet you finally, Ry has not been quiet to me at least about you, I am glad that you two have each other too." Bella giggled abit, then said taking his hand in hers making him to feel her scars on them too.

"I am glad too, he has been my anchor through alot of my life, both life and ghost wise. Hey Ry, is Chip or Lorraine coming?" He looked down concerned of her question as he connected that my scars was both psyical but also ghost attacks. He nodded at her question and she relaxed, said

"Thank god they are coming one of them at least." Katrina said

"So what is going on here i mean why did you call for us to come?" Bella sighed and welcome them in the house and there was furnitates standing up in odd and strange ways.

"This is why, a poltergeist/demon in this house, has been since my father's untimely death happened. Poltergeist came more after his death as my pain of his death got too much and now i dont know how to get rid off it, as I am healed as much i can be least. And the demon well I think Ry will recognise that one, as he has been followed by it since childhood...It is here now tormenting me and my babygirl who is asleep" Ry look at her in shock but no anger or anything, as he realised that she was a product of the rape she went through just after her ex had cruelly left her in the woods behind this house.

"You have a daugther or is she your sister?" Heather said, as Bella said with a hand on her belly absently

"She is my daugther, my ex's doings. He raped me the same night he left me to rot in the woods behind this house afterall. But she is my all light and hope in this world, except for Ry of course." I just held her tighter to my side, as a small crying sound was heard and she gave us all a sorry look and ran upstairs to come back with a small bundle of pink in her arms. I went up and look down at the girl, as Bella smiled said

"Her name is Rose Crystal Swan, this is my daugther, she is only 3 weeks old" I smiled and took her into my arms, making Bella and the other to smile as the sight was really heartwarming sight for them to see me holding a baby in my arms.

"She is so small though B?" She nodded, as she said

"She is for she was 1 month early. The stress and me being hurt by the things in my house, made me go into labour too early, lucky she was big enough to come out and come home earlier." Ry hugged Bella and gave her daugther back, as he said

"Does she experiance anything as you do or you are having her under protection spells or charms?"  
Bella smiled, kissing her daugther's head softly, said

"A shaman from the La Push Tribe came and did some protection spells around her crib so she can at least sleep without being hurt or woken up by the things in this house. I am on my wits end about it, as this happened today." She showed her arms which was bruised and scarred up alot with both new and old ones. Ryan only hugged her, as doorbell rang making her jump slightly and he held tighter for a second then let her go and to open the door and when they heard her yell at the person

"What the hell are you fucking doing back?!" I went out to see who it was to see it was her ex and the same one who got her pregnant after raping her. I went to her side and held her back to my side. He narrowed his eyes as he said

"I am here for you love." Bella glared said through her gritted teeth

"I am NOT your love. Leave and never come back!" Then she slammed the door into his face and let me lead her back to her living room and i sat her down onto my lap.

* * *

SO How was first and now second chapter to this story? Too much or too little? please review of your honest feelings and thoughts on this story.


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3 - House Tour and Arrivals of Lorraine and Chip

After a while, Ryan cleared his throat, said

"Bella, maybe you can show us around the house and show us the hotspots?" Bella nodded her head, and said

"OK. (Let them into the house and immenditaly started to say) This is the hallway, and in there is the living room and kitchen follows with it. Then here this is my late father's (sob quietly) bedroom and bathroom, in there, there has been sounds of knocking and scratching. (Leads them upstairs) This is my own floor for now, but also most hotspotted spaces of the whole house"

Katrina asked gently

"What happens up here if I may ask?" Bella swallowed, then said

"I have been attacked in my own room aswell bathroom (points to the two room and leads them inside there aswell to see the two rooms)"

Serge said

"Attacked how? I mean like what did happen to you?" Bella said

"Been scratched, dragged down the stairs, held up against the wall almost got nailed by this nail here on the wall (shows them the wall of her dried blood there) and then there is voices and noises from attic space above us. I haven't been able to sleep a full night since Edward and this started to happen"

"Who is Edward?" Heather asked kindly, as Bella paled abit but said

"He is my ex-boyfriend, who cruelly hurt and left me in the woods here behind this house. (Shows them the woods in her bedroom's window). Took me months to overcome the pain and loss, but with my dad's help aswell some friends from La Push Rez, I overcame the pain and loss of him leaving and hurting me, then my dad was killed in armed robbery gone wrong. It hurt alot more than what Edward did to me"

Ryan could see the pain in my eyes of that, so he said

"OK then we have our things to unpack and get ready all over the house, you may stay if you like, Bella." She nodded and went down to the living-room to take a breather and calm down her nerves for abit. After a while, Ryan said

"It is Lorraine and Chip coming onto the driveway, Bella, can I let them in?" Bella look up and with a smile, she nodded her head at him. He smiled back then went out the door to greet the two newcomers.

********Inserts Ryan's POV********

I went out still with a smile, which i wiped off to display pokerfaced as I first let Lorraine out and gave her a tight hug and a hello then I greeted Chip, who too hugged and said his hellos too. He said

"So Ryan we are finally meeting the girl of your biggest love?" I blushed slightly, as Lorraine smiled, said

"Oh Ry, we need to get Father Brown over. It is really bad if I am already feeling its darkness out here" He looked worried, as he opened the door and said

"Bella?" She came slightly pale as something had happened. As the rest of my crew came downstairs. "Hey are you ok?" "I t-thought i saw something in the living-room behind me, looming over me from behind" Heather who was closest to her, gave her a side-way hug and said

"Everything will be ok now, Bella, we are here now." Bella nodded and thanked her silently. As Lorraine took her phone up and phoned Father Brown to come over as soon as possible.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Good or Bad or? Please review


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4 - Father Brown's Arrival and Night 1

After few more hours, a car drove up and out came the priest, Father Brown. Bella smiled as she recognised him from before, so she went out confusing the others of her actions. She went up to him and he smiled, said

"Bella, so good to see you again. So it is your house now? I heard about your father, i am so sorry still" Bella smiled and hugged him in thanks. He hugged her back, as she said

"yeah alot of things happened to me and to this house. I really needed help so I contacted Ryan after you gave me his things to get in contact." He nods strokes her hair then lets her go and makes her look up into his eyes, and he can see the pain and horror in them and he just said a small prayer with her. Then they go in and Ryan said

"So how do you two know each other?" Bella look at Father Brown, who said

"I was the one who gave her your info to contact you after she told me in confession of things that had happened to her lately. And also I am minister at her father's funeral" Bella smiled slightly, then sat down onto the couch.

Then Bella made a feast of dinner for them all to eat on before night 1 would start. Bella stood doing dishes when a loud bang of the dishes went to the floor was heard, and Bella startled scream of fright. Ryan and Father Brown took off to see her standing there with arms around her middle and terrified look on her face, Father Brown took her out while Ryan took on to clean up with Heather and Serge, when Lorraine and Chip saw her looks and how scared she really was, they were worried for her now badly. Father Brown talked things through with her, to give her the strength she needs for this night and rest of the nights they were going to be there.

Later on they started the night earlier as the activity was still going on with the bangs and scratching noises. Chip turned to Bella, said

"Did you or your late father play around with anything like spirit board or so?"

"No, I would never, but i do not know of my dad doing it or my mom" He nodded as he could see and hear the truth in her eyes and actions. She really look freaked out.

* * *

Review and what do you think? Night 1 will continue in next chapter and secondary interviews are done with others to come. Be warned, the night will be tougher and rougher on all of them, especially Bella and Ryan, as their feelings will be alot more shown now.


End file.
